The antibiotics chrysomycin A, C30H30O10, and chrysomycin B, C29,H30,O10, have been isolated as the crystalline, homogeneous diacetates from the previously known crude crystallizate. NMR studies indicate that their structures are identical, except for the replacement of a vinyl group in A, bound to an aromatic ring, by a methyl group in B. The detailed chemical structure of these antibiotics is under study. Work on the synthetic preparation of halogen-derivatives of analgesics of the codeine series has been initiated. Continued study of the reaction of dimethyl beta-ketoglutarate with 1,2-dicarbonyl compounds has yielded products which support previously postulated mechanisms for this reaction (work in cooperation with Dr. James M. Cook). One of the compounds from the reaction of dimethyl beta-ketoglutarate with glyoxal has been transformed to a substance whose structure bears analogies to that of the steroids. The readily available compound may be useful as an intermediate in total synthesis of steroids. With cyclohexane-1, 3-diones, dimethyl beta-ketoglutarate yields partially hydrogenated coumarins, readily transformed into tetrahydroquinolones whose structures suggest possibilities for the synthesis of antimalarial quinolines (work in cooperation with Dr. Cook).